


Peculiar Showers

by Courfeyrock_crushes_scissors



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: M/M, Tension, shower blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courfeyrock_crushes_scissors/pseuds/Courfeyrock_crushes_scissors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millard wants to take Jacob's mind off of Emma, even just for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peculiar Showers

**Author's Note:**

> To Toni, for making me write fucked up things. <3

**__ **

**__ **

Endless days with the peculiar kids was seeming less and less like a terrible thing. Here, the hollowghasts couldn’t find me. Here, we were undisturbed. And here, we were free to do as we pleased, over and over again. Like some kind of Nirvana de ja vu.

After having escaped from the Priest Hole again that morning (my father, still passed out from his late-night drunkenness), I instead joined breakfast with the other peculiar children. As usual, I was greeted with nothing but kindness. Emma was hanging back from me today, and hadn’t even come to greet me at the cairn. Something was wrong, but I didn’t exactly want to discuss it with twenty or so pairs of ears listening. I instead distracted myself with watching Hugh try to eat toast with honey on it, only to have the bees fly from his mouth and devour it before he could. I laughed along with the younger ones, and tried to push the thought of Emma from my mind.

As soon as breakfast was over, and the littler ones had gone off to their lessons with Miss Peregrine, I followed Emma as she headed out to the garden. “Emma!” I called for her, but she ignored me. I frowned. I went to call for her again, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned over my shoulder, but saw no one. Then I realized who it was – Millard.

“Millard, do you know what’s wrong with Emma?” I asked, in what I assumed was his general direction. Obviously I couldn’t see his face, but his huff of breath told me he was still standing before me.

“Of course I do. But I’m not allowed to say. Anyway, Olive and Claire require your presence in the kitchen, if you don’t mind.”

Though I wanted to ask Millard more about Emma, and why she was ignoring me, I decided to just go with it and head to the kitchens. There, waiting for me, was Olive and Claire. Olive was, as usual, wearing her weighted down shoes, and Claire had her golden ringlets pinned back on her head (covering up a jagged-tooth mouthed on the back of her head.)

“Jacob!” Claire grabbed my hand. “We wanted your help making cookies.” She almost demanded. “We aren’t tall enough to reach the ingredients, and Olive doesn’t want to take off her shoes to get them!”

Olive shook her head defiantly. “Because you won’t get me back down.” She huffed. The two began to bicker, and eventually I had to intervene.

“Alright, alright. I’ll help make the cookies with you.” I set to work helping them measure out the ingredients. Somehow, I felt like this was Emma’s doing; a way to keep me out of her hair. I didn’t mind, though. Baking cookies with them wasn’t so bad.

“Let me just put this flour away.” I said to the girls, before turning around, the sack of flour nestled in my arms. Suddenly, I tripped over my own feet, and the flour went _everywhere._

The girls began to giggle, and when I looked up from where I had fallen on the floor, I saw why. Millard had been passing through (or perhaps standing there the whole time, who knew), and the flour had bathed him almost completely. Now, you could clearly see the contours of muscle, and what looked like a face. He wasn’t bad looking, from what I could see.

The only thing that may have indicated him being there at all were the levitating glasses, also now covered in flour. The outline of Millard’s mouth pulled into a tight line and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sorry.” I chuckled and stood up, brushing off the heaping amounts of flour covering me, onto the floor. “I’m really sorry!”

“It’s quite alright.” Millard sighed and I thought I heard the faintest bit of a smile in his voice. He wiped off his glasses. “If you’ll excuse me.” And the sound of his bare feet on the tile floor, and the appearance of his footprints in the flour, was proof of his exit. I couldn’t help but laugh again before grabbing the broom and starting to sweep.

The flour had seemed to seep into every nook and cranny of my body, once I finished.

“Miss Peregrine?” I peeked my head into her office. “May I use your bath?”

“Of course, Mr. Portman. Down the hall.” She looked up from her desk, motioning down the hall and then returning to her book. I followed her direction down the hall and opened the door, observing the bathroom before realizing I needed a towel.

I went to the closet and got a fluffy grey towel, before returning to the bathroom. The shower was steaming, and I scratched my head. Had I turned on the shower? I guess I just didn’t remember. I probably had. And besides – the shower was nice and hot now. Whoever had started it for me, just got major brownie points.

I closed the door and locked it, hearing the metal lock slide into place. The steam surrounded me, and as soon as I got in, I sighed under the nice water.

“Ahem.”

The noise made me jump, and spin around. The water was warping around something in the shower – that something being Millard.

I turned bright red and covered my lower half. “Jesus Christ – Millard, how long have you been here?”

“Long enough.” I heard the frown in his voice. “You’re the one who stumbled upon my shower.”

“You didn’t say anything!”

There was a silence, and I opened my mouth to speak again, when I felt a few fingertips on my arm. The feeling made me shiver. “What’re you doing?” I asked, breath catching as those invisible fingers traveled across my stomach. His hands felt nice and soft – writer’s hands.

“Keeping your mind off of her.” He mumbled, his presence coming closer and his hot breath coming onto my neck.

My mind felt dizzy. Her? Who? For some reason, I couldn’t think of what Millard was talking about, especially when he was kissing at my neck like that. Oh god, this was really weird and really, really wrong.

“I didn’t know you were…” I trailed off, and Millard chuckled.

“How would you know? You can’t even see me.” He pressed his whole body up against mine. He felt lanky, and he was at least 6 feet tall. And, oh god, his _thing_ was pressed against my thigh. Mine felt small in comparison.

“R-right.” I gulped and reached out, gripping onto what I imagined was his shoulders. Suddenly, his lips were gone from my neck, and said lips were running down my body. And then they –

“Oh, _god._ ” I groaned and tilted my head back, as he began to suck me off. “H-holy… M-Millard, how did you learn how to do this?”

A slurping noise, as he pulled off, made me shiver. “I’m not the only one here who’s just a little bit queer, you know.”

That, I did not know. “R-Really?” I looked down at where I assumed Millard was kneeling.

“Really. Before Hugh was with Fiona, we had our own little bout. Though the bees were a complication.” He finished talking and licked at the head of my dick again, making me shudder.

“Ah, yeah, got it. No more talking.” I shut my mouth and leaned against the wall, letting my length get swallowed down. Before long, I was searching blindly for Millard’s head, and I gripped his hair, before I orgasmed fiercely into his mouth.

“You could have warned me.” Millard wiped at the cum that was apparently leaking down his chin.

“My bad.” I mumbled. “It caught me by surprise, too.”

This made him laugh softly. “Well, let’s agree that we won’t be putting this down in my journal.” His voice was scratchy now, and I felt weak in the knees. More or less, my dick got sucked so good that I could barely remember my own birthday.

“Hey, Millard?” I mumbled softly. He made an affirmative noise in his throat, as he picked up some shampoo and began to wash the hair I couldn’t see.

“Could I…return the favor?”

He seemed to contemplate this for a minute. “Yes, I suppose so. I’ll guide you.” I could hear his bare feet squeak on the wet shower and felt his hands on me, guiding me to my knees and suddenly feeling my hands wrap around something hard and long. And god, for some weird reason, I really liked it.

And apparently, so did Millard, because when I began moving my hand, he began to pant something. “Help me out here?” I asked, and he guided my head so I could slowly take him into my mouth. It felt really, really weird at first. But eventually, I got the hang of it and I was bobbing away on an invisible dick.

I never thought I would ever say something like that.

“Jacob,” he groaned out from above me. “I-I’m becoming close to my climax.”

He cut off and I felt his hips jerk as something hot and sticky erupted in my mouth. I made a face and pulled away slowly, mouth coated in thick seed. “Ew.”

He laughed breathily. “Thank you, Jacob. I hope I’ve been able to take your mind off of your worries.”

“I don’t even remember what I was worrying about.” I admitted. Maybe, if Emma was still angry with me, I could always fall back on Millard.


End file.
